Jealousy and Lust
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: When Cho Chang begins dating Luna Lovegood her best friend Marietta begins acting strangely. Cho could've never guessed how it would end... FemmeSlash. Cho/Luna!


Her hair lay across her face, a sheet of perfectly straight almost black. Even moonlight couldn't help but touch her. It illuminated her light brown skin giving it a lovely golden sheen. The arms around her sleeping form were pure white, instead of being illuminated by the light of the moon she literally glowed white. Her blonde hair looked somehow paler next to the darkness of the girl whose bed she shared.

They looked so perfect together, it made the girl observing them sick. She wanted to happy that Cho had found someone, but it was hard when she realized that her best friend was into women she also realized she had been in love with her best friend for some time.

"Luna. Cho. Wake up, I don't want to lose anymore points for Ravenclaw and you guys know that the prefects are watching you two!" Cho's best friend Marietta whispered loudly.

Cho opened her eyes first, smiling when she saw the blonde girl still in her bed and nuzzling her face into Luna's neck. After a second Luna's eyes snapped open.

"I must've fallen asleep after..." Luna trailed off realizing they had an audience.

"I'm sorry Marietta, I don't want to lose any more points either. What time is it?" said Luna smiling apologetically.

"Already five thirty. The prefects will be up before six, you better hurry." Marietta said coldly.

Luna fumbled around in the sheets, squirming back into her nightie. Her clothes on crooked she kissed Cho goodbye deeply and left the dormitory in a flash.

"I may as well get up now, I never finished that paper McGonagall assigned on Monday. Did you finish it Marietta?" asked Cho, standing up to get dressed not bothering to hide her nudeness.

"Maybe you should focus more on your schoolwork and less on that loony chick." said Marietta in a stuck up tone.

"What is your problem with Luna? You're supposed to be my best friend! You've been acting strange since I told you I liked her, I don't get it. You're still my best friend you don't have to be jealous."

Marietta just glared at her and went to breakfast early. Not knowing what else to do Cho dressed for the day and went down to the common room. She had to rush through her essay but it turned out alright at least an 'A' she figured, depending on McGonagall's mood. Most everyone had left the common room and headed to breakfast but no sign of Luna, Cho was disappointed. She decided she must've left the tower earlier and began to walk to breakfast alone.

"Leaving without me?" came a familiar voice from behind Cho.

"Luna! I thought you'd left already. There's barely time to eat now." smiled Cho.

Arm in arm the two girls walked out of the tower together.

"Was Marietta angry? I don't think she likes me very much..." Luna said awkwardly.

"She was angry, I just don't know why. She never seemed to have a problem with you before... She's even stood up for you when some Slytherins were laughing at your earrings. Ever since I told her I liked you she's been cool towards me. It was never like this when I dated a guy. Do you think she's angry that I'm a lesbian?"

"It must be kind of surprising for her... But I don't think that's it." Luna said distantly.

"Then what?"

"Maybe you opened her eyes to something... Something that was never even an idea before you realized your sexuality." stated Luna.

"I don't understand what you mean... What does my sexuality have to do with her?" asked Cho, thoroughly confused.

"Well, I think it's obvious she's jealous. Maybe she has feelings for you. I understand... If I had been your best friend for years and then saw you with a girl I'd feel the same way. You should talk to her about it." suggested Luna as they entered the Great Hall.

"How do I even start that conversation? Hey are you secretly in love with me and jealous of my girlfriend? She'll never forgive me." Cho whispered.

"Just do it, look she's sulking at the end of the table alone. Go on." Luna nudged her.

Luna sat down next to her fellow Ravenclaw's and began to eat. Cho took a deep breath and went to sit next to her pouting friend. Marietta refused to look up so Cho just sat there for a few moments, trying to gather the willpower to talk to her.

"Can we talk Etta?" Cho said softly, using her friends childhood nickname.

Marietta didn't reply, but she did look up at Cho finally.

"Look... I'm sorry I accused you of being jealous. You can't deny you've been acting strangely since I started seeing Luna. I care about you too much to allow you to push me away. Is there anything you want to get off your chest?" asked Cho.

"No..." answered Marietta quietly, returning her gaze to the bare table in front of her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No..."

Cho lost her gumption. Marietta looked positively miserable.

"Let's walk to Transfiguration together." Cho said in a fake cheery voice.

Grabbing her friend and smiling a little too widely she headed up to McGonagalls class.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"Can't we just sleep in your bed tonight?" asked Cho, her head comfortably nestled in Luna's lap.

She had asked multiple times that night and always received the same answer. Rosie Guirez would tell the head girl. Now she was just stalling, hoping Marietta would be asleep by the time they made it upstairs.

"This wouldn't be so hard if you had just talked to her like I told to." chided Luna.

"I tried..."

After another half hour in front of the fire the two girls walked hand in hand up the stairs. They slipped into nightgowns and then straight between Cho's sheets. As soon as they were close to each other they could feel the sparks between them. Luna reached and lightly stroked Cho's hair before gently tugging on the almost black silk under her fingers using it to pull Cho's face up to hers.

Cho wasn't use to this kind of dominance from Luna but it excited her tremendously. She found herself trembling as Luna kissed her gently, still lightly tugging her hair. Cho's arms weaved their way around Luna coming to rest on her lower back as their kiss deepened. Luna loosened her grip on Cho's hair and lightly ran her hands down Cho's back and back up to rest on her shoulders.

"I think I'm in love with you" whispered Luna softly as the Cho began to kiss her neck.

Cho didn't reply aloud, instead she bit Luna softly on her soft neck. Luma couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips.

"Shhhhh! Don't wake up..." started Cho.

"She's awake and listening to is anyway. Aren't you Marietta?" Luna interrupted.

There was no answer.

"Marietta! I know you're awake, and I know why you dislike me. Why don't you come over here and we'll talk this out." Luna said, surprising even herself with her commanding tone.

For a moment the room was completely silent. Only the sounds of sleep could be heard Luna began to think maybe she was wrong. As soon as she snuggled back into her girlfriends arms she heard the sounds of someone standing and footsteps plodding across the dormitory towards them.

Sitting up Luna patted a spot on the bed next to her and Cho.

"Have a seat Marietta. Let me first apologize for putting you on the spot. I know this must be awkward for you. I know that you and Cho have been friends for a long time. I don't want to ruin that, friendship is important."

"I'm... I don't know how to say this..." Marietta said.

"Don't think about it. Just say it. Don't let fear hold you back." said Luna wisely.

"Please Marietta, I promise nothing you say will affect our friendship." added Cho.

"Okay then... Cho... When you told me you liked Luna something changed. I never realized how I felt before because, well... Before that it wasn't even a thought. Seeing you with a girl made me realize... That I cared for you, much more than a friend should. I tried to tell myself that I didn't really feel that way but every time I see you two together it feels like my heart is being ripped up."

"I'm so sorry Marietta... I didn't realize, and I accused you of being jealous... Can you forgive me Etta?" mumbled Cho, clearly distraught.

"If you can forgive me for being such a bitch about all this. I want you to be happy, no matter how I feel."

" Of course!" cried Cho hugging her friend tightly.

"Isn't that better?" Luna asked the pair serenely.

"You're such an amazing person Luna... I'm sorry, but I'm confused now... Part of me feels like I owe Marietta a chance." Cho stated uncomfortably.

"Well... Of course you do. I expected no less. If you would like I can leave and return to dormitory... I think it would be more fun if I stayed here though... There's plenty of room for all of us in the bed."

"How is that gonna work..." began Marietta, her words were cut off by Luna's finger across her lips.

"Marietta you are a beautiful women. I certainly wouldn't mind sharing Cho with you."

"But Luna?" Cho and Marietta said simultaneously.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Luna said softly.

She smiled at the two women next to her and placed one hand into Marietta's thick curly hair, the other on Cho's silky luxurious mane. Gripping each of their heads she slowly pushed their faces together, laughing softly at their awkward first kiss. Marietta moaned as the kiss deepened. Luna sighed contentedly allowing her hands to wander. She delighted in the two very different bodies she was touching, Cho was thin and lithe while Marietta was curvy and soft.

Luna pushedand pulled until the three girls were all lying together. They all took turns kissing and touching one another, stroking flames deep within each other.


End file.
